charmed_rebootfandomcom-20200214-history
Abigael Jameson-Caine
Abigael Jameson-Caine is the half demon, half witch daughter of the powerful demon Alastor and the witch Francesca Jameson. She is the half-sister of the shapeshifting demon Hunter Caine and half-demon Parker Caine. Abigael was brought into the lives of the Charmed Ones when she was rescued by Macy Vaughn from a group of demons. She holds the role of "Demon Overlord", using it to instill fear in demons. She believes it is her job as Overlord to unite the demon world by ending war between all of the demon bloodlines. Parker briefly took this alias from his sister with the hope of ending the war between demons and witches. Abigael, on the other hand, believed Parker to be weak, unworthy and under the control of Maggie Vera, leading her to taking back the title from him. History Early Life Abigael was born to the powerful demon Alistair Caine and Francesca Jameson, a witch. She said that her father did not much care for her since she was a female, and she was raised by her mother in Sussex. When she was thirteen years old, she reached out to her father since she was curious about him and her demonic side. Alistair sent assassins with the ability to kill anyone that they touch after her which left a negative impact on Abigael, who survived the ordeal. At an unspecified time, Abigael's mother died. Throughout the Series Season 2 In "Careful What You Witch For", knowing that the Charmed ones are still alive, Abigael fakes being in distress which works when Macy gets a ping from San Francisco and goes to rescue Abigael, not knowing the whole thing is a setup. Macy takes her to the Command Center blindfolded as she cannot risk her sisters' safety (As Macy doesn't know that Abigael knows she is an Charmed One) or Abigael's safety seeing as she's newly recused from demons. While still blindfolded Maggie comes in and asks Macy for suggestions to keep The Command Center. Abby offers her input which Maggie takes. Later on Macy opens up an portal for Abby to go home, but she tries to kill Macy. They engaged in an short fight until Abigael recognizes Macy's scar from the Darklighter saying she has encounter him too. In "Deconstructing Harry", Macy doesn't trust Abigael especially learning that's she half demon which forces Abigael to tell Macy and Mel that her demon father was no other than Alastor, but presses on the fact on what she told Macy before about being raised by an single mom in Sussex was true. In "The Truth about Kat and Dogs", Abigael helps Harry sort through his human memories which he hopes will be the key in finding his Darklighter who has taken Macy. In "When Sparks Fly", she's mentioned when Macy offered Harry Greenwood's Darklighter a deal to take Abigael away for his unknown master in exchange for him leaving Macy and her sisters alone. In "Past is Present", Abigael is seen having a threesome with two women — both of which are named Susan — when they are interrupted by the arrival of Maggie, Harry and Macy. Abigael takes Maggie to see her ex-boyfriend Parker. When Parker sees Abigael, he proceeds to hold her at chokepoint, in retaliation for her seemingly trying to kill him. Abigael is believed to have killed the Dryads and taken the immunity granting fruits from the hallowed tree in Sacred Grove, and is originally sentenced to death for it, but in the end her powers and immortality are seemingly stripped by Parker as punishment. However, it is revealed she is working with the demon Godric, who actually stole the fruits. Abigael is shown to have eaten a piece of the fruit which made her immune to the effects of the truth serum that Parker and Maggie had given her earlier and had in fact retained her powers. She teams up with Godric to take down Parker at any cost. In "The Rules of Engagement", Abigael manipulates The Charmed Ones and is successful in stopping Parker and Maggie's wedding making Maggie think Parker has become unhinged ever since he went to find himself. She also fakes his death and is holding him prisoner inside his dungeon taking back her reign as Demon Overlord making the Charmed ones think she's an ally with Macy being an secret exempt as revealed in Abigael's next appearance although it's possibly due to Macy catching Abby kissing an unsuspected Harry. In "Curse Words", wanting to spend more time with Harry, Abigael fakes an assassination attempt which Macy immediately suspects is faked. Macy is proven right, but the damage is already done as all Abigael wanted to do was distance the relationship between Harry and Macy. In "Dance Like No One is Witching", after Harry contracts a demonic illness, he asks Mel to call Abigael for help. Abigael states that Harry has a Malignant parasite, but she knows an antidote that can destroy it. Macy does not trust her, especially when Abigeal reveals that if there is no parasite, the antidote will kill him. While Macy tries to ask Julian Shea for help, Abigeal proceeds to make the antidote after Harry attempted to attack Mel. Before Macy and Mel can try and see for definite if Harry has the parasite, they are called away by Maggie, and Abigael uses the opportunity to finish and inject the antidote into Harry. Mel and Macy come back to Abigael's apartment just as she finished injecting the antidote, which works and cures Harry of the parasite. Still distrustful, Macy and Mel leave with Harry, who thanks Abigael before he leaves. In "Needs to Know", Abigael invites Harry to dinner in her penthouse. She created a romantic atmosphere and gave him a massage. Harry continued to hesitate about their relationship because she is half-demon, but the more Abigael tried to seduce him, the more he succumbed to her. Their evening was interrupted by a mysterious SOS call from Helen McGantry, and Harry rushed to her aid. Left alone, Abigael set fire to his plate of food in anger. That same evening, Abigael is approached by Macy who wants help in removing her demonic powers - in hopes that this will aid in restoring the Power of Three. She escorts Macy down to the dungeon, revealing that Parker is alive as he is the only being that knows where the ritual dagger is that is needed. Abigael threatens Parker, even telekinetically flinging him up against the ceiling of his cell, before Macy says that she will speak with him. After having obtained the knife, Abigael performs the demonic ritual to strip Macy of her demon powers. She later returns to the dungeon, showing Parker that she had not only stripped Macy of her demonic powers but that she had stolen them for herself. Personality Abigael's status as a female, and subsequent dismissal from her father, led to her developing a hard distaste to the demonic side of her family. However, she did not think highly of witches either, seeing their methods of accessing magic, particularly potions, to be weak, and was defensive about the Charmed Ones vanquishing demons, even referring to it as "murder." Abigael also is capable of doing what is necessary, such as work with Mel, Macy, and Maggie in order to track down Harry's Darklighter, and was willing to vanquish the Kyon Queen in order to escape. She is a cruel manipulator, mercilessly using others to further her own goals, while also making sure she remains in charge of a situation, or making it seem she is not in charge in order to orchestrate a situation to her benefit. She has no remorse and is willing to do anything to achieve her goals. For example, she destroyed the relationship of Maggie and Parker for the sake of taking the role of "Demon Overlord". She likes to mock her rivals for fun at times, such as taunting her half-brother over his failed attempt to unite the Demon World. Despite her violent nature, it seems that Abigael is developing romantic feelings for Harry Greenwood and is ready to accept him for what he is. She also clearly misses her mother, telling Mel she lost her, and kept her mother's potion book, calling it one of her favorites. Physical Appearance Abigael is a white female with long brunette hair. She appears to be in her mid to late twenties. Powers and Abilities ;Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. ;Active Witch Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and people with one’s mind. This power comes from her witch side. Abigael seems very proficient with this ability, as she was able to completely stop a demon with pure telekinetic force and sling him backwards. ;Active Demon Powers *'Pyrokinesis:' The ability to create and control fire with one's mind, which is usually channeled through the hands. This power comes from her demon side. After taking Macy's power for herself in "Needs to Know", it is shown that her pyrokinetic abilities have greatly enhanced, as she was able to completely destroy an entire wall. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to meld one's mind with another being‘s in order to access the other’s subconscious. This power stems from her demon side. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. This power comes from her demon side. ;Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to live a potentially eternal life. Abigael was stated to be immortal. **'Enhanced Durability:' The ability to withstand otherwise lethal injuries. Abigael was merely temporarily weakened by the Assassin's poison, which is lethal to mortals and witches, and can significantly weaken a Whitelighter. *'Immunity:' Being a half-witch, Abigael is inherently immune to certain magical abilities (e.g. the Sirens' songs and pixie dust). Weaknesses Relationships Family *'Abigael and Alastor:' A hostile father-daughter relationship. Abigael did not have a good relationship with her father, because he cast her out for being female, and sent assassins after her when she tried to reach out to him. She resented Alastair for his view in patriarchy. However, she still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished him, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Hunter:' The exact relationship between the two half-siblings is still unknown. It's not made clear whether Hunter shared their father's patriarchal views or whether he even knew of his half-sister's existence. The reasons for Abigael's resentment against him are also still unknown, though it is possible that they stem back to their father. Still, she didn't think he was pathetic and weak. Besides, Abigael still held a grudge against the Charmed Ones for having vanquished Hunter, even going as far as to call it murder. *'Abigael and Parker:' She resented Parker because their father had chosen to make him the Source instead of her. Abigael despises her half-brother and considers him a pathetic and weak member of their family. It seems that she even tends to subconsciously deny their family connection, since even knowing of Parker's existence she called herself as sister for only Hunter during her first short story about her family. In "Past is Present", she holds resentment over him for taking the position as the Demon Overlord from her, expressing a desire to bring Parker down at any cost. In "The Rules of Engagement", she takes the desirable title from her half-brother and leaves him in the dungeon where he previously kept her. *'Abigael and Francesca:' Abigael's relationship with her mother is not fully known. However, she clearly misses her, as when Mel asked who she was while reading her potion book, Abigael softly replied she was her mother, and when Mel spoke about forgetting Abigael was half-witch, Abigael again quietly stated she was one "who lost her mother". Abigael also kept Francesca's potion book, calling it one of her favorites, despite her dismissal of potions. Romantic Life *'Abigael and Harry Greenwood:' In "Past is Present", Abigael makes a couple advances at Harry and later, while pretending to be under the effect of the truth serum, she admits to Maggie that she's attracted to him and wishes to corrupt him in a sexual way. *'Abigael and the two Susans:' In "Past is Present", Abigael is shown engaged in a threesome with these two women before being interrupted by the arrival of Macy, Maggie and Harry. Appearances Trivia * Intriguingly, she appears to be Alastor's only offspring to that inherited his notably distinctive and mostly used demonic power — pyrokinesis. Her two known half-brothers did not inherit this power. * Abigael tried to kill Macy at the end of Careful What You Witch For and in the following episode, Mel called her "Abby". Ironically, there was a psychotic mortal in the original show named Abbey, who tried to kill Prue to replace her, because she was jealous of her life. * Abigael mentioned being poisoned by Harry's Darklighter and was able to heal herself somehow. This theorizes she was capable of removing poison from her system. * Interestingly, Abigael is the first demon-witch to ever be born into either Charmed series. In the original series, Phoebe became pregnant with Cole's half-demon half-witch son not long after they married, leading Cole to become The Source and Phoebe as his Queen. However, the unborn child acted on its demon powers causing Phoebe to lose control on several occasions. The child also hated his Aunt Paige because of her hatred for Cole. The child was later stolen from Phoebe's womb by The Seer who wanted to carry the Source's child and use its power to become the Source herself. However, she became overwhelmed by the child's powers and was vanquished, meaning the child died with her, from which Phoebe was devastated. * It is revealed in Past is Present that Abigael may identify as pansexual or bisexual, as she was seen having a threesome with two women, both of whom were named Susan. Interesting enough, one of her "comrade playthings," as she referred to them, that were killed by Harry's Darklighter in Deconstructing Harry was a woman as well. She has also expressed a not-so-secret desire to "corrupt Harry in a sexual way" and had a male "comrade plaything" who was killed by Harry's Darklighter, indicating she is also attracted to men, at least sexually. ** It has also been implied heavily that Abigael is a very sexual person, who is seemingly obsessed with BDSM (bondage/discipline, dominant/submissive, sado-masochism) and tantric sex, based on her own comments and scenes to her life outside of the Charmed Ones' captivity. Gallery 2x03 Promo (6).jpg|First meet with Macy Vaughn 2x03 Promo (7).jpg 2x03 Promo (8).jpg Tongue Elasticity.gif Abigael Demon-Witch.png Veras’ Ver. Containment Spell.gif 2x04 Promo (1).jpg 2x04 Promo (2).jpg 2x04 Promo (3).jpg 2x04 Promo (4).jpg Veras’ Ver. Containment Spell.gif Abigael Mind Melding.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x07 Abigael and Harry 3.gif S2E7 Pyrokinesis.png S2E7 Heat Generation.gif Demonic Power Stripping.gif S2E7 Pyrokinesis 2.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first hug.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - first kiss.gif 2x08 Harry and Abigael - second kiss.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x08 Abigael and Harry 3.gif Abigael Curse Words.jpg 2x11 Sleeping Spell.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 1.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 2.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 3.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 4.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 5.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 6.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 7.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 8.gif 2x12 Abigael and Harry 9.gif 2x12 Orbing.gif 2x12 Power Stripping.gif Breaking the Cycle Promotional 2.jpg Breaking the Cycle Promotional 3.jpg References Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:Witches Category:Demons Category:Caine Family Category:LGBTQ Category:Villains